


Always Earned, Never Given Cover Art

by Rtarara



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/pseuds/Rtarara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This cover was created for the very talented Lex Tenou for Always Earned, Never Given. It's a fantastic fic and I was happy to get to read it early and fangirl :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Earned, Never Given Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lextenou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Always Earned, Never Given](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305433) by [lextenou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou). 



 

And in case tumblr breaks the photo link again it's located [here](http://rtarara.tumblr.com/post/97902025542/cover-for-the-awesome-fic-by-lextenou). 

 


End file.
